villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dr. Drakken
Dr. Drakken (real name: Drew Theodore P. Lipsky) is the main antagonist of Disney's animated TV series Kim Possible. He is one of the two archenemies of Kim Possible and the usual employer of Shego. He was voiced by , who also played Brother Blood in Teen Titans, Diagon in Ben 10: Alien Force, the Joker in Batman: Under the Hood, Don Vito in MTV's Celebrity Deathmatch, Bender in Futurama, and Arthur in Ralph Breaks the Internet. Personality Drakken is a self-categorized "evil megalomaniac" who was fueled by pettiness and jealousy. He is constantly boastful and manipulative about his plans, frequently ranted about his successes while they lasted to whatever audience was available, which was usually Shego. He begins to show an exhibition of slight anger whenever someone reminded him how Professor Dementor enjoyed a more impressive reputation as a villainous mad scientist. He has a very threatening bearing until after the incident where he placed a mind-control chip on Shego; upon her being freed of it, she unleashed her anger upon him. What she did to him fully is unknown, but after that, Drakken was never the same, being quite tense, fearful, timid, cowardly, and pusillanimous of Shego's temper and wrath, often quailing from the prospects of upsetting her. When confronted with Ron (who was serious and angry) at the climax of the "Little Diablos" incident, his bravado quickly fled and he complied with Ron's demand to address him by name while cowering in the rain. After the Lorwardian global invasion, Drakken and Shego appear to have given up villainy while being hailed for their part in helping to save the world. It is unknown if they ever returned to a life of evil. Biography Original Series Drakken is noted to have pale blue skin, which he did not have during his past. In the episode Bad Boy, he was turned good due to a failed evil scheme, and his skin became normal. In that same episode, Ron Stoppable turned evil and his skin turned blue. Although the exact cause of Drakken's blue skin is unknown, he said in the episode Graduation that his skin became blue on a Tuesday. He is also noted to have a unibrow, a scar under his left eye, a mullet and ponytail, and wears a blue mad scientist outfit. Drakken was picked on during his past, eventually being kicked out of college and leading him to the dark side. He is a scientist and inventor who has created numerous inventions to get rid of Kim Possible and pursue his goal of ruling the world often with the help from his sarcastic sidekick Shego. However, Drakken can be clueless most of the time, and his bumbling is partly the reason of his failure. And every time after his defeat, Drakken would often yell out to Kim, "You think you're all that, Kim Possible, but you're not!!". However, in Graduation (the two-part series finale), he and Kim are kidnapped by two alien warlords named Warhok and Warmonga (the latter having encountered the two before), who are planning to take over the Earth themselves with their massive armada, much to Kim and Drakken's distraught. Using his newfound power of growing flower vines after being exposed to a mutagen he created, Drakken aids himself and Kim into escaping from their custody. After reuniting with Shego and Ron, Drakken finally develops a clever plan to stop the aliens: to use his plant mutagen to take down the entire alien armada. The plan was a complete success, much to Drakken's delight. In the end, following the deaths of Warhok and Warmonga, Drakken was praised by the world leaders for stopping the armada, right before he presumably entered a relationship with Shego. Live-Action Film Powers and Abilities *'Genius Intellect': Drakken is a brilliant, yet often bumbling scientist, capable of creating marvelous devices and inventions, like hovercrafts, robots, laser cannons, mind control devices, and other evil technologies. However, those which Team Possible did not destroy had a tendency to fail on their own, or be otherwise obliterated by a glitch in one of his faulty and less than fully thought out plans. Drakken repeatedly proved to be especially bad at programming artificial intelligence, which almost always resulted in his robots either turning on him or misbehaving. However, it should be noted that this seemed to be the only area of robotics where he had obvious difficulty. Despite his ability to innovate all on his own, Drakken has no qualms about stealing other people's scientific discoveries and using them for his evil purposes, referring to this as "outsourcing". *'Plant Control': Following the season finale, he mutated himself with exposure to his plant growing formula, causing yellow daffodil-like petals to grow around his neck as well as a prehensile and semi-autonomous vine. This plant vine is extremely strong, as it was able to destroy Warhok's laser cannon at Drakken's command. Drakken is also able to control other plants created by his plant potion, which helped to defeat the alien war machines, thus saving the world. *'Muscle Mass Enhancement' (Alternate Future Powers): Genetic enhancement and engineering was also a technology used in the future. Only one confirmed example of this is present, that of Dr. Drakken, who was turned from a thin scientist into a juggernaut of a man to serve as the Supreme One's bodyguard and last line of defense. These enhancements have considerable potency as they turned a man who couldn't even hold his own against Kim Possible into being capable of taking on both her and Monique at the same time. The enhancements include enhanced strength, speed, durability, reflexes, endurance, and stamina. These enhancements did not make one invincible, however, as Ron Stoppable was capable of hurling him a considerable distance with the proper anger and motivation. Trivia *Drakken appears in more episodes than any other villain, just one time more than Shego because of a single episode where he appears and she does not, proving he is Kim's arch-nemesis. *He has the last ever line in the series: "It was a Tuesday" (this line being the opening to the story of his blue skin). But sadly, anyone does not know the truth of his blue skin. *It is suggested that Drakken's sixth cloning attempt was in Lilo & Stitch: The Series, given that Shego warned Drakken "What is it with the cloning thing it never works for you, you're like over five". Navigation de:Dr. Drakken Category:Hegemony Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Male Category:Tragic Category:Redeemed Category:Weaklings Category:Liars Category:Egotist Category:Archenemy Category:Vengeful Category:Supervillains Category:Wealthy Category:Mutated Category:Non-Action Category:Provoker Category:Torturer Category:Trickster Category:Control Freaks Category:Power Hungry Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Obsessed Category:Leader Category:Blackmailers Category:Nemesis Category:Affably Evil Category:Comedy Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Con Artists Category:Wrathful Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Betrayed Category:Sophisticated Category:Cowards Category:Evil Creator Category:On & Off Category:Destroyers Category:Mastermind Category:Brainwashers Category:Strategic Category:Stalkers Category:Successful Category:Evil from the Past Category:Gaolers Category:Monster Master Category:Incompetent Category:Slaver Category:Insecure Category:Necessary Evil Category:Pawns Category:Honorable Category:Protective Category:Hypocrites Category:Terrorists Category:Crime Lord Category:Criminals Category:Extortionists Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Businessmen Category:Greedy Category:In Love Category:Military Category:Conspirators Category:Deal Makers Category:Crossover Villains Category:Dimwits Category:Mischievous Category:Cheater Category:Starvers Category:Self-Aware Category:Kim Possible Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Live Action Villains Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Kidnapper